vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Klaus and Jackson
The relationship between the Original hybrid Niklaus Mikaelson and Evolved Werewolf Jackson Kenner. Throughout The Originals Series |-|Season One= In Moon Over Bourbon Street, they first interact when Klaus offered him a tempting deal for his pack. In The Battle of New Orleans, |-|Season Two= In Gonna Set Your Flag On Fire, In Brotherhood of the Damned, In Sanctuary, In I Love You, Goodbye, Klaus permits Hayley to reveal to Jackson that their daughter is still alive. In They All Asked For You, In Save My Soul, They had no interaction. But there is tension between Klaus and Jackson, as Klaus does not trust his intentions, and gives orders to the Crescent Wolf Pack, Hayley asked Klaus to give Jackson the space he needs, he finds it amusing that Hayley believes he would ever allow Jackson to control the wolves, Hayley then arrogantly and disrespectfully tells Klaus that he will show him respect, this angers Klaus, as he (indirectly) threatens Jackson; telling Hayley, if her husband ever provokes his wrath again, he will kill Jackson without hesitation. In Night Has A Thousand Eyes, Klaus briefly has interaction with Jackson, well the latter is temporarily possessed by Dahlia, after Dahlia gives her message; that she intends to take Hope, after Dahlia releases Jackson from her control, he ask what just happened, Klaus or Hayley (off-screen) tells him that he was possessed by Dahlia, well Klaus is trying to figure out how to kill his maternal aunt, he calls Aiden to keep an eye on Jackson and to report back to him, anything he needs to know about; regarding his child. Jackson advises Hayley to leave New Orleans tonight with Hope, behind Klaus' back, however, this attempt fails do to Aiden not sewing up at the place he was supposed to meet them at, as he had no choice; if he had help them get out of New Orleans with Hope, Klaus would likely kill or tortured Aiden for betraying him. In When the Levee Breaks, Aiden tells Jackson he has been spying on him for Klaus, much to the latter's anger, Aiden was later killed by Dahlia in order to frame Klaus for this act, the now deceased Aiden was found by Davina and Josh, (off-screen) Davina or Josh call Jackson to tell him Aiden is dead, Jackson immediately jump to conclusions, as he believes Aiden was killed by Klaus, (not only does he have no evidence, but he also disregard the fact that it Klaus had killed Aiden, he would have gotten rid of his body). Jackson then brought his body to the safe house, where he immediately accused Klaus of killing Aiden in retribution for exposing his plan earlier. Klaus is clearly (secretly) upset over his friend's death, at the same time he is angry that Jackson arrogantly accused him of killing Aiden, without any actual proof, he took credit for Aiden's death in an effort to scare everyone into following his orders, however, this time Klaus does not tolerate Jackson's disrespect, as he mocks Jackson, telling him if he had been a good alpha then Aiden wouldn't have betrayed him in the first place, this angers him as he punches Klaus in the face, Klaus punches him back, when Hayley gets in his way, Klaus pushes her out of the way, before things can get out of hand, Elijah comes between, Klaus and Jackson, he then ask if he wish to die, and tells him you come at Klaus, you come at me; in other words, if Jackson and the werewolves do not stop you will kill them. In Fire with Fire, After Klaus finds Hayley with the help of Dahlia's locator spell, he gets into a confrontation with Jackson, Despite the fact that he is now an evolved werewolf, Jackson is still no match for Klaus, as he best him easily, then Hayley fights alongside Jackson, although he has some difficulty taking them both on at the same time, he gets the upper hand and overpowers them, Dahlia then arrives and reactivates the Crescent Curse, that causes him and his pack to slowly transform into their werewolf forms. As he will be trapped in his wolf form, except during the full moon; because of the Unification Ceremony linking him to his pack, they too will share Jackson's fate. As this is punishment for helping Hayley trying to take his daughter away from him, and to keep Klaus away from Hope. |-|Season Three= In You Hung the Moon, Jackson falsely accuses Klaus of having something to do with Hayley's disappearance, he responds by being sarcastic, asking him if he tried Georgia, Jackson points out that he to leave the body of every person can about to rock in the woods because he left them defenseless to poachers, Klaus feels no guilt or remorse for placing Jackson and his pack under the Crescent Curse, due to there role in helping Hayley for trying to take his daughter away from him. Elijah tells Jackson to stay at the Abattoir with Hope, as he and Klaus, will deal with Lucien, however, Klaus refuses to leave his daughter with Jackson, Klaus threatens Jackson, telling him if he finds out this is another scheme with Hayley to try and take Hope away from him, he will kill him without hesitation. When Jackson starts to transform into his wolf form, Klaus is force to chain him up, when he sees Klaus is in a confrontation with Hayley, he tried to help but he is incapacitated by Freya, as she knows Klaus will kill him if he tries to intervene. In Savior, even though they clearly still hate each other due to their recent-past issues involving Hope in Season Two, Klaus takes the first step and acts cordial around Hayley and Jackson for Hope's sake and for the Christmas spirit. In A Ghost Along the Mississippi, Klaus learns from Elijah or Freya (off-screen) that Jackson had been killed by Tristan de Martel, however due to his hatred for the former, he does not mourn or grieve over Jackson's death. In Wild at Heart, Klaus openly enjoys the fact that Jackson is dead, as well as the fact that the latter will no longer be interfering in his relationship with Hope. Trivia *Klaus' relationship with Jackson Kenner, is similar to his relationship with Tyler Lockwood; Jackson hates Klaus because of his reputation, and because he tries to control the Crescent Wolf Pack, despite the fact that Jackson was the alpha of the pack, Klaus on the other hand hates Jackson because he believes he was arrogant and disrespectful, because of this, Klaus in return, did not have any respect for Jackson and did not trust his intentions. This hatred for Jackson no doubt grew even more pronounced when Jackson falsely accused Klaus of killing Aiden, though he was well within reason to believe Klaus had done it, and later when he helped Hayley to try to take Hope away from Klaus. *They did not get along with each other at all. *Klaus had Dahlia place the Crescent Curse on Jackson and his pack, partly as punishment for helping Hayley to trying to take his daughter away from him, and to gain Dahlia's trust to take her down. Quotes Gallery To212_0778KlausJackson.jpg To212_0959KlausJackson.jpg To212_0984KlausJackson.jpg Normal_TO302_0572Klaus-Jackson.jpg Normal_TO302_0648KlausJackson.jpg TO302_1519KlausHopeJackson-Freya.jpg See also Category:Relationships Category:Friendly Relationship Category:Enemy Relationship Category:Help Needed Category:Family Relationship